


Heaven and Hell

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/M, Handprint, Headcanon, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Anna got her memory back and saw Dean, She remembered her mate and she knew Dean’s fate. Michael had been lost to her since her fall, but here was Dean Winchester her mate’s human body. She could not resist the chance to at least pretend to be in Michael’s arms again. Anna knew the moment she saw the hand print on Dean’s left shoulder she had made a mistake.</p><p>Mostly Anna and Castiel's points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Fanfic I ever put on paper. I hope you all enjoy. I wrote this the first time I watched Heaven and Hell. So in a way there is some cannon divergence mostly because when I wrote this I wasn't caught up on the series.

The moment Anna got her memory back and saw Dean, She remembered her mate and she knew Dean’s fate. Michael had been lost to her since her fall, but here was Dean Winchester her mate’s human body. She could not resist the chance to at least pretend to be in Michael’s arms again. Anna knew the moment she saw the hand print on Dean’s left shoulder she had made a mistake.

 

            Castiel stared at the fallen angel. “Hello Anna.”

            The brothers began to banter. Castiel was not paying attention though. No he was lost in thought. ‘If ever there was a cause for him to disobey surely this was it, but Anna would tell him not to. He was one of the only angels outside of the archangels who could feel something other than love of family. He remembered the days before her fall how happy she had been with Michael- if you could call it happy- and how much Michael had loved her.

            Michael hadn’t been quiet the same since then.

            Angels were not allowed to know who their parents were. They were only to know God as their father. When Anna had refused an order from Michael that had the potential to get Castiel killed, Castiel knew instantly.

            “I know how their minds work.” Bringing Castiel from his thoughts. He met his mother’s eyes.

            She then moved and kissed Dean. Castiel felt his heart stop.

           

            Anna knew that handprint was what Dean would call an ‘angel engagement ring’, but it was so much more. It gave the angel the option of disobeying orders for the wearer. Michael hadn’t even loved her enough to give her that.

            She had to test something though, and it would matter if she would go with or without a fight.

            She kissed Dean and turned to see her son’s face. It was not thoughtful as it should be but it was hurt, betrayed. Anna stepped forward. Her son hurt and like any good mother she could not stand to see her child in pain.

            “Okay.” Castiel looked up. “No more tricks. No more running… I’m ready.”

            If she were going to die she would die teaching her baby an important lesson. She would show her son choice. Soon he would need to choose Dean and now he needed to know that he had a choice.

 

            Castiel stared at his mother; he hoped he could face death so valiantly one day. He knew he would have to rebel for Dean- He was just too insubordinate.

            “I’m sorry.” He said.

            “No you’re not. Not really. You don’t know the feeling.” She lied. Castiel did know the feeling and Anna knew he did.

            However Uriel could not know that Castiel could feel, that should an archangel die he would inherit the position, and that Dean bore Castiel’s mark. There was something unspoken though. Anna’s kiss with Dean was reprimands for the fact that the day Castiel would fall, he would hurt Anna’s mate in an equal way that she hurt her son.

            “Still, we have a history” he couldn’t call her mother, “its just-”

            “Orders are orders.” She cut him off afraid of what he would say. “I know. Just make it quick.”

            Anna wanted it to be over and she didn’t want his fall to be then. Her death would be hard enough on Michael. Dean needed to know Castiel was on his side and Castiel needed to have stronger feelings.

            Those feelings began a few minutes later when Dean saved him from Alistair. Castiel was a target for the demon now. He knew that when Alistair said, “Go run to daddy.’

            Even the wicked could see to formation of a bond that powerful.

 


End file.
